The Star That Shined the Brightest In the Sky
by Kamilia07329
Summary: "Promise me to shine the brightest in the night sky…always."


**Disclaimer: I don't own LoveLive! Sunrise does.**

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze swayed the trees, scattering leaves in the air in the quiet afternoon. A lone girl walked towards the gates. Whenever this girl has a day-off from her career as an idol, she always makes it a point to go and visit. She greeted the caretaker and continued to walk towards a big tree in the center of the field. She is thankful that the weather is not too cold today, but she still wore her coat and a pink scarf; a present from someone.<p>

She arrived at her destination and patted the ground before sitting down, leaning on the tree. In her hands is a small rose that she picked up on her way here. She placed the rose gently on the ground beside her. The stillness of the place has eased the girl as she stared out at the setting sun.

"Hey. How are you doing?" She said. "Work has been so hectic! I just released my debut solo album yesterday and saw that it made the top charts. I was really surprised and happy that it made the top 10. You should be proud of me!" She pumped out her chest triumphantly.

"Every day, there are fanmeetings and press conferences to attend to. You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I received my very own doll from a fan of mine." She giggled, remembering how one fan went up to her and gave her a small doll that resembled her.

"Tomorrow, there will be some sort of victory party for the success of my album, and my manager told me that I can bring my friends. I'm thinking of inviting the gang. It's been a while since I last saw Eri and the others though..." She trailed off. She is glad that the tree provided a convenient shade whenever she dropped by.

"Oh yeah! I have my first music video shooting next week. My manager and I fought the other day on who will be the one to make my outfit. He kept on pressing someone when I clearly told him that I want Kotori to do it. He was fuming mad though." She giggled at the memory. "I told Kotori about it and we both shared a laugh about it."

Night came, covering the sky with the dark hue of the night. Stars slowly peeked out from the heavens, shining its light above. Despite the change of time, the girl refused to move from her spot by the tree.

"You know, I should be back at the hotel right now since I have to be early to my schedule tomorrow." She said quietly. "But I still don't feel like leaving. I want to spend more time with you."

A comfortable silence enveloped them as the girl watched the skies. The evening breeze blew, making the girl shiver in cold. She snuggled in her coat and wrapped the scarf around her neck tightly. She felt at peace with the silence around her. For once, silence reached her ears after days of chatter, cameras shutting, news media and greetings. She couldn't find a way to relax! So when she finally had a day off, she immediately went here, in the place where the two of them could talk.

"People keep on asking me about my romantic life…" She started saying. "Like, 'do you have a boyfriend?' and 'are you dating someone?'. It's stressing me out."

"But… I've been thinking about what ifs too. What ifs about me, what ifs about you. What if this. What ifs that. What ifs about you." She gave a small sigh. "What ifs about us, and what we could've been."

She wasn't aware that a tear escaped her eye. Before she knew it, tears started to fall freely on her cheeks. She placed a finger and felt the moisture on her face. She scrambled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"S-Sorry… I-I wasn't aware… I didn't know why I'm crying…" She apologized. She took a hankerchief from the pocket of her coat and wiped the remaining tears on her face. "It's been over a year since the accident… I miss you, you know…"

"Every night, I always wonder, 'why did it have to be you?'" Tears started trickling down her cheeks but she made no attempt to wipe them off. "It's not fair! Why… Why did you have to go? You can't just run off without me…" She sobbed. "Ever since the accident, I'm always jealous of couples whenever I see them. When I see them, I would always think, 'that could've been us…', you know."

"You promised back then, that we would always be together. You promised that you'll be cheering on for me as I go on with my career as an idol. You promised me that we'll always be together." She hugged her knees together as she cried her heart out. "You promised that you'll always be my number one fan…B-But how could I s-smile to people when my number one fan is not by my side?" She hated how her voice cracked while she's pouring her heart out.

Her lament was interrupted with her phone ringing in her pocket. She checked her phone and saw that her manager is calling her. She ignored it and placed it back on her pocket. She slowly stood up and dusted away her clothes. She looked at the night sky one last time. One star shined the brightest among the others. She smiled.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." She said. "I remember how we used to watch the stars every night." She turned back and smiled.

A gentle breeze blew, ruffling her raven-coloured hair. She decided to go back before her manager calls her again or she might receive another scolding from him. But before she leaves, she kissed her hand and placed it on top of the stone. She shivered at the contact of the cold stone on her fingertips but she didn't care. This is how she always say goodbye to her.

"I promise to do my best… for both us." She said.

"Can you promise me something?" She knew that she won't be receiving any response. But she asked anyway.

"Promise me to shine the brightest in the night sky…always."

With that final word, the girl slowly walked away, leaving the rose that she had brought in front of a tombstone. On the tombstone, only two words were carved into it, but it meant everything for the girl who just left.

_Nishikino Maki_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Ho! Kamilia07329 reporting! Okay. I think this one is one of my crappiest one since it is rushed. I'm sorry. :( But I hope you'll like it! This is the first time I'm writing something like this for this fandom so please go easy on me. _ Angst is not my forte. I just wanted to try my hand with it. <strong>

**See you next time! Please review! :) **


End file.
